First Year, a new adventure
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: The kingdom hearts crew in high school! Naminé, Roxas and all their friends start at high school! But strange things start to happen in the life of the teens...


Hi minna! This is my first kingdom hearts fanfic! and its another story about the KH crew in high school, but later Ill put some mystery/Adventure in it. I only have no idea yet!

Discaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, or the characters!

Chapter 1: First Day

~Naminé's pov~

'Wake up Naminé, school is starting about twenty minutes.' I heard my mom calling. I look at the clock. I'm still sleepy. I see it's almost 8.00 am. Shit! I walk to my closet and grab my school uniform. It's a white blouse and a blue skirt. I quickly put them on. Then I run to bathroom and brush my teeth and do some other stuff. I walk back to my room and grab my school bag.  
'Morning mom, what's the breakfast?' I said. 'Just some bread Nami.' Said mom. 'Where is my brother?' I asked. 'Oh, he leaves a few minutes a go, he wants to be early on school today.' My mom said.  
Okay on the first day of school, high school, my twin brother already leaves without me. Normal it doesn't bother me, but today... He knows I was nervous for this day. I'm some kind of annoyed now.  
My dad walked in, like me has blond hair. 'Morning Nami.' He greet me. 'Hi dad.' I said. 'Did you sleep well tonight?' Dad asked. 'Yes dad, it's alright it was just a nightmare yesterday.' I said. I don't really understand why my dad is so serious is about my dreams, but my dad, Cloud Strife is some times a bit a weirdo. I looked at my watch. 'Time to go, see ya later!' I said. I stood up and walked trough the door. 'Bye sweetie, good luck on school!' My mom yelled.  
It's a beautiful day today. It's warm and sky is very blue. I looked around me, which way was it? Oh, right.

By the school, I see my brother. He's talking with a tall boy with red hair. 'Hi Rox.' I greet him. 'Oh morning Nami, this is Axel, he's a student at Twilight High.' My brother said. 'Yo Rox, is this your sis, she's cute!' Axel said. A bit annoyed I looked at him. 'What?' He said. I ignore him. 'Rox, why did you leave without me?' I ask. ' Sorry, but I has to do some stuff, don't worry Nami, tomorrow I walk with you!' Roxas said. I smiled. 'Come let's go inside, I show you kiddies the school.' Axel said.

~Nobody's Pov~

Sora and Riku were walking to school together. They were friends for now almost there whole life. They both born at the Destiny Islands but they later moved to Twilight Town. Sora and Riku goes to the same middle school and elementary. They have an other best friend, her name is Kairi, she's from Radiant Garden, a city eight hours from here. The three friends have some kind of a "special" connection. But now Kairi was walking with a other friend to school today, because her friend, Selphie wants a "girl talk" with Kairi.  
'Wow, we're already in high school now, I still remember the time we walked here as kids.' Said Riku. 'Yeah, one day we walk here and are sixty years old, do you imagine that?' Sora said. 'Not really!' Said Riku. The two boys laughed. Then Riku said: 'Hey Sora, about eh... You and Kairi...' Sora turns immediately tomato red. His friend laughed about that. 'Come on Sora, I'm your friend, you can tell me if you like her!' Sora looked at his friend. 'Off course I like her, we're childhood friends!' He said.  
Five minutes later, the two friends arrive at school. Everywhere walk students. They all wear the same iniform. Riku and Sora looked at the school building. It's a big building that's like the other buildings in Twilight Town. 'Come on, let's go inside!' Riku said.  
They both look at their schedule. 'We have History and Math together! Yay my favorite...' Said Sora.  
'Let's go to Math, it's the first les we have today.' Said Riku. The two walked to the classroom.  
When the teacher start talking, Sora immediately get bored, he just HATE math. He wish school was over, then he could go hangout with Riku and Kairi. Maybe they should go to the beach, yeah that sounds fun!  
'Could you Please answer the question?' Everyone looked at Sora. But Sora has no idea were they were talking about. 'Psst...it's eight, the answer is eight.' Someone said softly. 'Eight.' Said Sora. The teacher looked surprised. 'Thats correct.' Then, finally the bell rang. 'Yes!' Said Sora. 'Homework for tomorrow: pages four and five. That's all.' The teacher said.  
Sora and Riku stood up, like everyone else. 'Hey, thanks for saving me.' Sora said. The girl, that sat behind him, smiles. 'It's no big deal. I don't really like math either.' She said. 'Wanna lunch with us?' Sora asked. 'Okay, I'm Xion by the way, nice to meet you.' The girl, Xion said.  
'I'm Sora, this is my best friend Riku.'  
'Let's go.'  
In the canteen, they were sitting by a table, along with Kairi and Selphie. 'So, looks like you have some competition Selph!' Said Kairi, she giggled. 'What?'  
'Riku and Xion, doesn't sounds bad right?' Kairi said, still giggling. 'Kairi!' Riku said a bit angrily.'Just kidding!' Kairi said.

'What do you guys have after break?' Selphie asked. ' Science.' Said Kairi. 'Really me too. We should go together.' Said Sora, the two friends smiled. 'I've History.' Said Riku. 'Oh, the teacher is awful, we had just History.' Selphie said. 'Dammit! Art!' Said Xion. 'Art isn't that bad.' Said Sora, the others (except Xion) nodded. 'Why don't you like it Xion?' Kairi asked.  
'Back in middle school, I had a very creepy teacher. She was awful. I never did what she said, because i don't like her. Now I don't like Art anymore.' Xion said. The four others looked at each other. Then they start laughing. 'Come on, Xion. That reason is ridiculous!' Riku said, still laughing. 'It's not funny okay!' Xion said. 'What you have Selphie?' Sora asked. 'Oh music.' Selphie answer. 'Lucky.'  
After ten minutes, Xion stood up. 'Bye guys, gotta go.' Xion quickly walked to the Art classroom. She was a bit late, so most sits were already taken.  
'Is it okay if I sit here?' Xion asked to a pretty blond girl. 'Yeah it's okay.' In the end, art wasn't that bad, it was a lot better then math. And the blond girl next to her was very nice and could paint awesome! 'Wow you're great!' Xion said. The other girl smiled. 'Thanks.' The girl has paint a paopu tree on the destiny islands, a lot better then Xion's tree, it more looks like a fork. 'Homework for next week: draw a landscape.' The teacher said after class.  
'So eh... Do you want to walk with me, to the next class?' Naminé asked carefully. Xion smiled. 'Sure, I'm Xion. Nice to meet you!' She said.  
'I'm Naminé.'  
They both looked at each others schedule. 'Wow, for the rest of day we have exactly the same lessons.' Said Xion. 'Yeah, come let's go to the gym.' Naminé said.

* * *

what do you think? Bad, awful, okay, good? Please review and tell me what I can do better/different.

I update about two weeks!


End file.
